Conventionally, a seat installed within a vehicle may have a various adjusting mechanism as a user convenience specification.
For example, a vehicle seat may have a recliner for adjusting reclining angle between a seatback and a seat cushion, a folding mechanism for fully folding the seatback onto the seat cushion and a pumping device for adjusting a height of the seat cushion. Also, the vehicle seat may have a latch assembly for attaching/detaching the whole seat onto/from a vehicle body.
However, according to the conventional art, although various additional functions can be provided to a vehicle seat, the number of operating levers or etc. for realizing the functions should be increased as the additional functions are increased.
Therefore, it is not easy for a user who doesn't know properly how to operate each of the levers, which are as many as their functions, as he/she wishes.
Moreover, recently, a function for folding and erecting the whole seat to enlarge a loading space of a back trunk of the vehicle or to provide a passage to a back seat.
In this case, to realize such a function through the conventional vehicle seat as described above, a series of complicated operating processes are required, that is, reclining the seatback by operating a recliner lever, folding the seatback by operating a folding lever and releasing a locking of the latch assembly by operating a latch lever.
Accordingly, there has been required a seat adjusting mechanism for a vehicle which not only provides a various function but also enables its realizing operation to be easily accomplished, thus giving consideration to a user convenience at the same time.